Alphonse Almodovar
|actor =Duncan Hood |dialogue =CG02Overseer.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG04Overseer.txt (Escape!) Overseer.txt (Trouble on the Homefront) |special = |aggression =Unaggressive (Growing Up Fast & Escape!) Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly (Growing Up Fast) Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody (Growing Up Fast & Escape) Helps friends and allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardGoateeThin BeardMustacheCurlyThin |height =1.00 |factions =None (Growing Up Fast) Vault101Faction Vault101SecurityFaction (Escape!) MS16Vault101Faction (TOTH) MS16StatusQuoFaction (TOTH) |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =HispanicOld |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Alphonse Almodovar is the overseer of Vault 101 in 2277. Background Growing up in Vault 101 during a time when the vault dwellers ventured freely into the outside world, Alphonse's parents believed the vault should have no contact with the dangers out there. As he got older, Alphonse knew he had to correct the gross lapses in security. He got his chance when the preceding overseer - a strong proponent of outside contact - disappeared one day while out in the wasteland. Many suspected foul play, but Alphonse Almodovar offered the vault dwellers new leadership, and they had little choice but to accept.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide In late 2258 or early 2259, Overseer Almodovar accepts James and his child into the vault, and James is assigned to be the new vault physician. In 2260, Alphonse is widowed and left a single father when his wife dies from an unknown disease. Unlike his predecessor, Alphonse adopts a policy of isolationism for Vault 101: "No one ever enters. No one ever leaves," and "Everyone was born here and everyone will die here." Relationships Almodovar has one child named Amata. He is very heartless to almost all of the vault residents, including the Lone Wanderer and their father James. The dossier on Amata, located in the overseer's terminal, reveals that he feels conflicted between his role as father and as overseer, attempting to find a balance between the duties that come with both. Despite his harsh and heartless interaction with all those who live in the vault, including Amata at times, it appears he desperately wants to connect with his daughter. He states that no matter what he tries, Amata just seems to see him as "The Overseer".Overseer's terminal - Amata: Every time I try to get Amata to open up, she just pushes me further and further away. Since she was a child, I've tried to instill in her those virtues that have made this Vault what it is today: loyalty, honesty, commitment, hard work. She does try, and with a lot of guidance has grown into a fine young woman. That makes it all the sadder that she continues to alienate me. She looks at me and sees the Overseer, not the father that has cared for her alone -- alone! -- since she was an infant. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast: The overseer presents the Lone Wanderer with their Pip-Boy 3000 at their 10th birthday party. * Escape!: When James escapes, Almodovar thinks that the Lone Wanderer had something to do with it, so he sends his security officers after them. He orders the death of Jonas after James' escape and interrogates his own daughter. Depending on whether or not he is killed, Amata will react differently to the situation. * Trouble on the Homefront: If Alphonse dies during Escape!, Trouble on the Homefront will still begin, only with Allen Mack as the new overseer. Inventory Notes * There is a photograph of Alphonse and his daughter, a much younger Amata, in Amata's room. * His terminal reveals that he would use the Tunnel Snakes "services" on occasion, but has concerns that they were getting too "unruly."Overseers terminal - Tunnel Snakes: Their "services" have come in handy upon occasion, I must admit, but they're starting to become... unruly. If dogs become feral, they must be put down. I'll have to remind Butch of that upon our next meeting. * During Trouble on the Homefront his computer terminal reveals that, after leaving, the Enclave contacted the vault in an attempt to gain access, but he denied them entry as he would not trust the lives of the vault inhabitants to outsiders.Overseers terminal - View External Contact Report: After brief negotiation, I have refused entrance to this "Enclave." I cannot trust my Vault and its inhabitants to an unknown factor, much less one that would so gallantly suggest abandoning our vault's great mission. * He will call characters "young men" regardless of gender during dialogue in Trouble on the Homefront. He is also always identified as "The Overseer," even if he relinquishes the position to Amata. These are some of the many oversights in the interactions with Alphonse. * If the player character destroys the vault by flooding it during Trouble on the Homefront and lies to the overseer by saying the rebels did it, the overseer will kill himself out of shame. * At the 10th birthday before going to the reactor level, following the overseer as he goes past the reactor, up some stairs and engages in a dialogue with Officer John Kendall, he lets out that the only reason he came the party is because Amata's friends with the brat (the Lone Wanderer). * If fought during the quest Escape!, he can sometimes say "The overseer will hear about this!" even though he is the overseer. * Moreover, if he is provoked into attacking and if left alive, he will relentlessly follow (even when talking with Amata) until Vault 101 is left. ** If he is not fought and the agreement is to turn oneself in, he will confiscate the weapons and immediately use them himself against the player character. * Although Officer Mack killed Jonas, he will say he ordered Security Chief Hannon to in Trouble on the Homefront. * He will appear as one of the hallucinations in Vault 106. * If one fights him but doesn't kill him, Amata will act like they did when they are about to leave the vault. Notable quotes | | | }} Appearances Alphonse Almodovar appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes In promotional content for Fallout 76, a teammate with the nickname "AAlmadovar" can be seen, a reference to Alphonse or his daughter, Amata. Gallery The Overseer 101 GUF.jpg|Overseer Almodovar, during Growing Up Fast 101overseer.png Interrogation of Amata.jpg|Interrogation of Amata Young Amata and Her Dad.jpeg|Young Amata and her dad Vault 106 hallucination office.jpg|Alphonse hallucination in Vault 106 Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Overseers de:Alphonse Almodovar fr:Alphonse Almodovar pl:Alphonse Almodovar pt:Alphonse Almodovar ru:Альфонс Альмодовар uk:Альфонс Альмодовар